22 August 1978
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-22 ;Comments *Peel plays both sides of the new single from Devo. He introduces the b-side with the words, "what sort of score are you boys looking for when Liverpool visit Maine Road on Saturday?" (the song begins with a count of "1,2 1,2"). The match itself finished Manchester City 1-4 Liverpool. *The Roy Brown track was not the one Peel intended to play. He blames incorrect labelling on the record. Sessions *The Lurkers #3. Repeat of session first broadcast 07 August 1978. *Alternative TV #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 27 July 1978. Available on The Radio Sessions (CD, Underground, 1995) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 3' begin at start of show :JP: "Do you know, I was feeling really crummy until I heard the football results. Now why wasn't I at Portman Road? Well, because I was here actually is the reason for that but - another two goals for Kenny." *Lurkers: Here Come The Bad Times (session) *Clash: Clash City Rockers (7") CBS S CBS 5834 *Bunny Wailer: Dream Land (Dubd’sco) (album - Dubd’sco Vol. 1) Solomonic *Devo: Come Back Jonee (7") Virgin VS 223 :(JP - 'Each week we get a copy of the Top 75, but we're only allowed to tell you the top 40. So I can't tell you where Siouxsie And The Banshees come in this week, but I tell you what, if they rise another 9 places, next week, I will be able to tell you where they are'). (link to singles chart) *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Hong Kong Garden (7") Polydor 2059 052 *Alternative TV: Nasty Little Lonely (session) *Godley & Creme: Punchbag (album - L) Polydor 9109 611 *Poet And the Roots It Dread Inna Inglan (For George Lindo) (album - Dread Beat An' Blood ) Virgin FL 1017 *Stiff Little Fingers: Alternative Ulster (7") Rough Trade RT 004 *''File 1 - end of T023'' and a half hour gap *Lurkers: In Room 309 (session) *Ultravox: Someone Else's Clothes (album - Systems Of Romance) Island ILPS 9555 *Ultravox: Dislocation (album - Systems Of Romance) Island ILPS 9555 *Ultravox: Some Of Them (album - Systems Of Romance) Island ILPS 9555 *Alternative TV: Going Around In Circles (session) *Revolutionaries: Leggo Dub side 2 band 2 *Motorhead: Louie Louie (7") Bronze BRO 60 *Waitresses: Slide (v/a album - The Akron Compilation) Stiff GET 3 *''File 1 resumes to snippet at end of side 1 of T024, most of this side was reused for a later show'' *Mick Farren: Drunk In The Morning (album - Vampires Stole My Lunch Money) Logo LOGO 1010 *''tape flip to side 2 of T024 not far from start of above track'' *Lurkers: God's Lonely Men (session) *Only Ones: As My Wife Says (B-Side of re-released 7" - Another Girl, Another Planet) CBS S CBS 6576 *Alternative TV: Release The Natives (session) *Cravats: Gordon (7" - Gordon / Situations Vacant) Small Wonder CH 004 *(first playing of first single, after which JP reads letter from The Shend) *Graham Central Station: It's The Engine In Me (LP - My Radio Sure Sounds Good To Me) Warner :(JP - 'last time I played this track I got a letter from a collective in Cleethorpes threatening to come down and duff me up if I played it again. Well, I'm playing it again.') *Suicide: Frankie Teardrop (LP - Suicide) Red Star Records *tape flip to File 2 'T052 during above track. *Al Roberts Jr: Telephone Rock (LP - Rockabilly Guitar Man) Frog Records *Roy Brown: Love For Sale (LP - Cheapest Price in Town) Faith *Lurkers: Countdown (session) *Alternative TV: The Good Missionary (session) *Devo: Social Fools (b-side 'Come Back Jonee' 7") Virgin VS 223 *Keith Armstrong: Space Boogie (single b-side An Amazing Grace) Old Knew Wave *'Files 1 & 3 end at end of show File ;Name *1) 1978-08-22 Tapes 023 and 024.mp3 *2) 1978-08-22 John Peel incomplete.mp3 *3) 1978-08-22 John Peel Radio 1 DB004 DB005.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:02:48 *2) 24:11 *3) 1:57:27 ;Other *1) Digitised by Weatherman22 from T023 and T024 of 400 Box. Roughly the first and third quarters of the show, it appears the second quarter was recorded over. *2) File created from T052 of 400 Box, digitised by Dr_Mango. This is the last 24 minutes of the show. *3) Created from DB004 and DB005 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4vfmvdga23s10z4 *http://sharebee.com/cfee502f *3) Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box